


Magia

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Já se passara algumas semanas e mesmo assim toda vez que se encontrava sozinho Justin recitava alguns feitiços simples e por um segundo esperava que algo acontecesse, nunca acontecia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magia

Já se passara algumas semanas e mesmo assim toda vez que se encontrava sozinho recitava alguns feitiços simples e por um segundo esperava que algo acontecesse, nunca acontecia, só um pode manter seus poderes e não foi ele. Estava na sacada na varanda, estava lá porque na sala Max e Tio Kelbo estavam na sala falando da sua última viagem no tempo e como eles tinham roubado o chapéu de Gengis Khan. Ele viu de longe a primeira estrela surgir no céu a sua frente e fez um pedido, como nos filmes, como nos contos de fadas, ele novamente recitou um feitiço , nada aconteceu.

\- Você não está pensando em se jogar daí, está ? – disse Alex com um tom entretido atrás dele, Justin se perguntou a quanto tempo ela esta ali.

-Claro que não.

-Achei que fosse assim mesmo, você é bonzinho demais para fazer algo tão pouco educado como se suicidar – ela disse se apoiando na sacada ao lado apenas continuou emburrado olhando para o céu. – Eu também sinto falta dos poderes, sabe. Ter que subir as escadas toda vez que eu quero mudar de casaco é um horror.

-Até parece.

-O que isso quer dizer ?

-Você nem queria, não realmente.

-Sim eu queria.

-Eu estava lá Alex, você estava prestes a ganhar e aí do nada você parou, você não queria, você nem tentou.

-Quando começou eu fui para ganhar, mas aí uma coisa aconteceu.

-O que ?

-Eu olhei para trás e vi você, vi que você não ia conseguir.

-Você ficou com pena de mim. Perfeito.

-Não. Não é isso – ela hesitou por um momento, como se as palavras que estava prestes a dizer fossem difíceis de colocar para fora, ela estava vermelha e suas mãos estavam tremendo, Justin só se lembrava de ter visto ela assim uma outra vez - Eu vi que você não ia conseguir e eu percebi que eu não podia, não por você merecer mais ou algo assim, mas toda vez que eu usava magia e dava errado de alguma maneira eu sempre sabia que você estava lá para consertar as coisas e eu não teria mais poder. Seria poder mas seria vazio se você não tivesse também, não valeria a pena, isso faz algum sentido ?

-Não.

-Certo.

-Você sente falta de usar mágica ?

-Sim.

-Você se arrepende do que fez na competição ?

-Não.

Ela mal disse a frase e segundos depois já podia sentir os braços dela a envolvendo em um abraço, em alguma outra situação teria pensado no quão patético aquilo era, foi ali para tentar consolá-lo e acabou sendo consolada por ele, aquilo não fazia sentido, ela era Alex Russo, ela não era frágil. Mas ali entre os braços dele tudo que ela se sentia era segurança e um estranho senso de pertencer a algo, de estar no lugar certo.

-E eu não entendo o seu drama, você vai se dar muito bem sem mágica, você sempre foi bom com escola, ciências e essas que deveria estar mal, sem mágica eu não tenho nada.

-Sua idiota, você tem o que você sempre teve.

-O quê ? Uma aparência fantástica e uma mente que me deixa a um acidente de laboratório longe de me tornar uma super-vilã ?

-Não. Bem isso também, mas eu me referia a outra coisa.

-O quê ?

-A mim, você sempre me teve, e você sempre vai ter. Eu te amo.

-Eu sei.

-Isso é uma referência a Star Wars ?

-Para de ser tão nerd, você tá arruinando o momento.

-Tá.

-Sabe nós não temos mais poderes mas ainda há um monte de objetos mágicos no porão, o que você acha de dar uma volta no tapete voador ?

-Eu adoraria.

Minutos depois os dois estavam voando juntos pelo céu de Nova York, vendo a cidade de cima, sentindo a brisa da noite contra seu rosto, a cabeça de sua irmã contra o seu ombro e seus dedos entrelaçados com os dela ,ele se sentiu completamente bem, aquele era o momento e a sensação mais mágica que ele já tivera.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
